O' Where Art Thou Kuma?
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Set in the Mr. Jones Universe. Thor heads up north to visit/babysit Kumajiro. Kuma looks up animal rights. One sided friendship.


**Hello everyone! If any of you recall, I had mentioned writing a Kumajiro and Thor story. And I have!**

**I'm afraid it isn't very long, but I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**This is set in the **_Mr. Jones_ **universe, possibly a few months after the final chapter.**

* * *

Canada paced around his living room anxiously, glancing at his watch every few moments. His plane was due to leave within the hour, but Canada wasn't ready to go just yet. He was waiting on Kumajiro's babysitter. Canada had never needed to call upon a babysitter for his pet bear, not before now.

On one of the recent meetings, Canada brought Kuma along. It seemed fine at first, since no one really recognized Canada at the meetings, and it hadn't been a problem back in World War II, when Canada would show up with Kuma. Yet for some reason, Denmark, who somehow saw Canada and his bear, decided to bother Kumajiro by tugging on his leg. It only took four tugs before Kumajiro snapped and bit Denmark's hand. Denmark had flailed, trying to throw the white bear off, but he held on. It took America and Russia to get Denmark's hand out of Kuma's jaw. Denmark wailed in pain to his fellow Nordics, though only Finland felt sympathetic for the man (Norway was silently gleeful at seeing Denmark getting his butt kicked by a bear). From then on, Kumajiro was banned from the meetings.

While Canada never thought about getting a babysitter for Kuma, he wasn't so sure on leaving Kumajiro alone. However, what was he going to do? He brought his grievances to his brother, who came up with such a brilliant idea,

"Thor's not busy. I'm sure he'd like to spend some time with Kuma!"

And so, that was why Canada was pacing. He knew how much Thor cared about the bear, and though he worried for how Kumajiro would take to the man of myth. When they had been at the Tower, Thor had taken a liking to Kumajiro, but Kuma did not feel the same way. It was quite obvious by the way Kumajiro had tried to swipe at Thor's hand and head or bite his flesh that Kumajiro did not like Thor. He heard the sound of something landing outside his door, and a second later, heavy banging on the door. Taking a deep breath, Canada opened the door and found Thor grinning like a mad man.

"Good day, friend Canada!" Thor boomed.

"Hello Thor," Canada responded meekly. "Come in?"

Thor stepped in, immediately looking for the furry bear he was supposed to be watching. Canada followed the tall god.

"Kuma is in the bedroom taking a nap," Canada said, as if reading Thor's mind.

Thor nodded.

"You shall have nothing to fear my friend! I shall take good care of your creature, as we are now friends!" Thor smiled.

Canada looked uncertain; not because he feared Thor would hurt Kumajiro, but because he was sure Kuma didn't feel that they were friends nor would they ever be friends.

"Well I've set up a list for you, so you know what to feed him! Do not let him get into the syrup bottle because he'll drink it all up," Canada explained. "If there is a problem... uhhh..." Canada paused to think of how Thor would be able to contact him.

Thor must have heard Canada's thoughts because he patted the northern countries' shoulder.

"Do not fear my friend," Thor said. "Tony has programmed this little card-" He held up the Avengers' Card **(1)**. "-to be a direct contact to your brother's phone. If anything goes wrong, which it will not, I assure you, I will send your brother a call and get in contact with you."

Canada felt more reassured and nodded.

"I better get going then. I don't want to miss my flight. And I don't want to disturb Kuma," the northern country said, patting Thor on the shoulder. "Thanks for this. I'll be back sometime tonight."

"It is my pleasure, Canada," Thor grinned, following Canada. "Have a safe trip!"

The Norse god saw the bespectacled nation out. With a final wave, Thor watched the car leave the driveway. Once the car was gone, the Avenger walked back into the house, closing it as quietly as possible. He snuck around the house, searching out Kumajiro. He found the napping bear in a backroom. He grinned in glee and watched the bear, reaching out and petting his fur. Kumajiro stretched out and woke up, finding Thor grinning down at him. Glaring, Kumajiro reached out and attempted to bite Thor's hand.

"Hello my friend!" Thor said, completely oblivious to the fact that Kumajiro was attempting to sink his teeth into Thor's hand. "I am here to take care of you while your friend is away at a world meeting."

Kumajiro narrowed his eyes at the Norse god, planning his revenge against Canada for this most heinous of crimes. The bear sat up and walked past Thor, immediately seeking out Canada's computer to see if there were laws against this sort of treatment to animals. Before he could make it to Canada's office, he was picked up by Thor.

"No no my friend! We have much to do today," Thor said.

"Like what?" Kumajiro demanded. "Canada will only be gone for the day."

"Tis true," Thor said. "But my furry friend, we have things we can do!"

"So do I," Kumajiro groaned. "I have to see if there are any laws against this sort of cruel treatment."

Thor laughed, infuriating Kumajiro more.

"Oh my friend. Your jokes are merry, but I have something else planned," Thor said.

"Like what?" Kumajiro demanded.

Thor was actually stumped by that. He hadn't actually planned anything to do. Maybe there was something Kumajiro wanted to do?

"Are you hungry my little friend?" Thor asked.

Kumajiro leveled the man with a glare, but nodded. Thor grinned, finally finding something to do with his little friend. He carried off the bear to the kitchen, something that greatly bothered the bear.

"What is it you would like to eat?" Thor asked once he entered the kitchen.

"Syrup," Kumajiro said.

"Your friend warned against it," Thor pointed out. "How about we look for some pop tarts! The food of the gods!"

Kumajiro glowered at the golden-haired male. After glaring at him mercilessly, Thor finally relented under the animal's glare, and he dutifully went and grabbed the syrup, something that made Kumajiro lick his lips. Thor placed the small bear on the counter and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. He poured the syrup into the bowl, and placed it on the ground. Kumajiro jumped from where he was perched on the counter and landed beside the bowl, beginning to lick up the sticky substance. Thor made himself busy looking for the pop tarts, which he found and began to devour. When he was finished with the box, and he saw that Kumajiro was finished with his syrup, Thor pulled the bear from his food.

"Now my friend, let us play a game!" Thor said.

"What game?" Kumajiro questioned, eyeing the Norse myth skeptically.

"Well... I'm not sure," Thor said. "What sort of games are there?"

Kumajiro narrowed his eyes in thought before coming up with a game.

* * *

"My little friend! You cannot hide from me forever," Thor said as he walked into the living room. "I shall win at this game."

Kumajiro, curled up happily under the couch, gave a silent scoff. He settled more into his position, and listened to Thor walk around in search of him. The two were playing this round of hide-n-seek for two hours, giving Kumajiro enough time to sleep. Thor was very bad at the game, which was a plus for Kumajiro. However, before he got the chance to fall back asleep, two strong arms reached out and grabbed him, pulling him out of his hiding spot. He came face to face with the Norse legend and sighed.

"My friend! You are such a great hider," Thor praised with a grin. "Now it is your turn to seek out me."

_Fat chance,_ the bear thought.

"Now my friend, I shall set you down and go hide myself while you seek after me," Thor said.

Kumajiro yawned.

"Oh my friend, are you tired?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Kumajiro responded.

Thor nodded, thinking to himself.

"Very well, let us take a nap," Thor said. "It will be good for our energy."

Kumajiro rolled his eyes, managed to wiggle out of Thor's arms, and went back to the couch, where he curled up on the cushions. Thor walked over to the couch and sat down. He toed off his boots, having learned from all the times Ms. Potts had snapped at him for putting his shoes on the couch. Once finished with the task, he laid down on the couch. Almost instantly, he fell asleep.

Kumajiro eyed the stranger cautiously before getting up and making his way onto Thor's chest, where he promptly curled up and fell asleep. He was not doing this because he liked the guy. He was simply doing this because the Norse god was providing comfortable heat.

* * *

The meeting had let out early. America hadn't been called, so Canada took that as a good sign that all was well. Still, that didn't mean the northern nation wasn't worried. Stepping into his home, he heard no noise, and instantly feared the worst. Had Kumajiro murdered Thor?

As he was walking, he passed by the living room, and had to do a double-take at the sight that laid before him. Thor was still sleeping on the couch with Kumajiro still curled up on his chest. However, sometime between the time they had fallen asleep and that moment, the bear had stuck a paw on Thor's face, possibly trying to suffocate him or shut him up. Canada blinked at the sight before letting a smile cross his face.

_America was right; I didn't have anything to worry about,_ he thought, leaving the sleeping duo to themselves.

He went into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of water, but was stopped when he saw a bowl on the floor. Curious, he picked it up, and examined it. He could make out the sticky substance that belonged to syrup.

"THOR!" Canada yelled in shock.

* * *

**Done. Yes, I know, Canada barely raises his voice past a whisper, but come on, he's on his own home turf. I'd like to think he at least acts like he owns the place there.**

**(1) The movie never addressed how they were to communicate with each other since Coulson and Natasha simply rounded up the other Avengers (minus Thor, who was rounded up by Loki's capture). Also, I'm not a comic book reader for the series *gets shot at this point* so I'm not sure how this issue was addressed. I'm using the card-call from **_Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_** since I watched that the most.**

**Hope you all look around for my next story! It'll either be one of the two one shots: **_Nick's Acceptance_ **or **_A Momento_**. **_Natasha's Mother's Day_ **will be appearing on Mother's Day, if everything goes well.**

**Cya all later!**


End file.
